Points to One Thing Alone (Epilogue)
Granted access to land the dropship into the Capitol, the gang are ready to leave the city. But, in a unexpected twist, Katniss stopped them. Katniss: Kiva, wait! Kiva: Yes, Katniss? Katniss: Do you have to go? After what just happened? Eriza: I'm afraid so. But if you want them to come back-- Katniss: Please? Kiva: Don't worry, Katniss. Me and the gang will come back and visit you. Katniss: Promise? Kiva: Promise. Katniss: Okay, I'll wait for you all...to return. Ratchet: Thanks, Katniss. Reia: Oh, mom? We have an errand to run before we take off. Want to come along? Eriza: Absolutely, sweetie. Kiva: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! - Arriving to Planet Crystopilis, the dropship began its decent into the planet when Sonja and the Lombax Five see the dropship landed into the city. Scarlett Red: W--What?? Intruders!! Sonja: Scarlett, calm down! Reia is coming this way. Quick, summon the queen! I'll get everyone else up. - The dropship landed and it opens the hatch, where both Reia and Eriza emerged from the dropship. Sonja: What the heck!? Eriza?? Reia: You know my mom? Sonja: Oh, yeah.. We met when the Elementals attacked Earth. Reia: I see. Sonja, we recovered the Reality Gauntlet from Freakshow. Is there a safe place to put it? Queen Maline: You've come to the right place. Kiva: Queen Maline! Perfect timing, too. - At the storage room, the Reality Gauntlet was placed under a security measure. Queen Maline: I can assure you, Captain. The Reality Gauntlet will be in safe hands. Kiva: That's great. So, does that mean we won't have worry about it anymore? Sonja: Looks like that way. Say, what does that thing do, anyway? Kiva: It can control reality whoever wears it. Sienna: Yikes... Sounds dangerous... Eillie: So, you're saying that someone named Freakshow wears it before? Kiva: Yep, that's him. Clank: He's also responsible for the Hunger Games takeover. Sonja: What!? He did that...with the Reality Gauntlet?? Alister: Yeah, it's true. Scarlett: Now that his plot was over, what's next for you, guys? Reia: We still need to find a person on Earth and arrest him for his crimes. Diana: Well, talk about a bad choice of fashion.. Summer: Got any leads? Kiva: Well, we have two. One in California, where Iron Man is at right now, and Arizona, where a bunch of cowboys are there. Ratchet: Those are the only leads we got. Sonja: Well, you could check on Tony Stark. Maybe he might have the answers you're looking for. Reia: Hmm... Kiva: Good idea, Sonja. Reia: We'll check it out. Sonja: That's great, guys. - As they walk towards the dropship, Reia suddenly stopped and looked behind her, seeing her mom staying behind. Reia: Mom? Are you...going back?? Eriza: Yes, I am. You must continue to train Kiva and reveal her destiny as a Keyblade Master. Reia: I-- - Kiva stand beside Reia, agreed with Eriza. Kiva: I hate to admit, but your mom's right. We need to find Zemo in one of the two locations. Maybe Tony Stark can help us find him. Reia: I know, but.. I can't-- Eriza: I'll miss you too, Reia. - Kiva smiled at both Reia and Eriza. Eriza: Never forget, my daughter. Wherever you are, I'm always with you. Reia: *sniffs* Y--You too, mom. Kiva: I'm so proud of you two. Eriza: Thank you, Kiva, for looking after my dear daughter. Kiva: You're welcome, Eriza. - As Kiva and Reia returned to the starship, Reia put her hand on a window, already missing her mom. Kiva finally found her master in the bridge. Kiva: Oh, there you are. Reia: At first, I want to make you more independent, but... Now I am the one with no confidence, because of my mom... *starts crying* Why didn't she tell me she is alive!? Kiva: She did what she did to protect you. Eriza: (Wherever you are, I'm always with you.) Reia: ...sorry. I didn't mean to shout. (Mom... Lead me your strength...) Kiva: That's okay. - Kiva gave Reia a hug before bedtime. Reia: Be honest; has your mother gave you something special when you are young?? Kiva: Well, she gave me the power of the Keyblade. What about you? Reia: A special keychain in my boot. - Reia picked her keychain from her boot and it was shown to Kiva. The keychain had a heart, made of hardwood, with Reia's name written on it. Kiva: Wow... Looks great. Reia: Thanks. We should get some rest. We had a very long day. Kiva: Totally. - Reia walked with Kiva to the guest room and dropped her off. At Reia's room, she looks at the keychain with a new hope. Now that all three Saiyans are back safe and sound, she can only hope for the union she is now dreaming for as the episode ends. Category:Scenes